Paludumia proper
Paludumia was the political entity within the modern Paludumian Federation that comprises the territories of the Despotate of Thornia, the State of the Western Forest, and the governates of Ume and Meridia. The political entity of Paludumia-proper ceased to exist as an autonomous body and was merged with the Holy States to first form the Paludumian Empire, then the Paludumian Federation. History Early history (2016) Umic entry into the region started with the founding of Marsh Town. Marsh Town was founded by South Seas Company employees who were in search of a quick route to the Araloi/Sava desert. Due to the lack of knowledge regarding the regions north of Ume, they were often stuck in the swamps and ran out of supplies quickly. They managed to find their way back to the southern coast and came across Steaker's Island (where Marsh Town is located), and named it so due to the large number of cows inhabiting the island. A farm was established on the hinterland north of Steaker's Island to prepare for colonisation further inland. The rest of the surrounding swamps were explored thanks to Marsh Town's early self-sufficiency. Eventually the route to the north was discovered and Umic sailors discovered what is now The Great North and The Islands region. Beginning of industrialisation The colony remained relatively unimportant in the initial weeks of colonisation due to criticism by prominent citizens in Ume as being damaging to the then-city-state's aim of focusing all their economic and military efforts within the Umic plains. The South Seas Company made timber Thornia's main export but the development of tree farming estates in Ume City almost immediately extinguished hopes. Farming was also considered as another possible industry. Cows on Steaker's Island were bred and the leather industry in Thornia started, albeit slowly. Mining activities started around the time of Ume's fourth republic. The exploration of mines throughout the Marsh Town district gave Thornia access to vast amounts of minerals which allowed Thornia to industrialise on its own in parallel to Ume City. Thornia's newfound wealth allowed the colony to urbanise, and mineral processing infrastructure was built up in the colony's capital. Thornia eventually integrated into Ume in the fourth republic. De facto independence Frustration with Ume City's demands for Thornia's urbanisation and industrialisation to be slowed down so that more resources could go straight to the capital was met with anger from Thornian citizens. Thornia's ruling class established the Kingdom of Oster as an autonomous monarchy within the newly reformed Umic state. The state was renamed to Aeothaer, and then to Thornia. Return to Ume Thornia, Ume, and Yhuga re-established close relations and established the Association of Umic States in preparation for the reunification of the Umic empire. This came to fruition with the reunification of Ume and Thornia as the State of Ume. From this point onwards, lore dating was replaced with real-world dates. As a province of Umia and the Holy States (June 2019 - October 2019) New urbanisation plans around Steaker's Bay have since been made, which would make Marsh Town one of the world's biggest cities. New economic projects are also being planned to enhance the leather and mining industries with plans for an extensive highway system across the region being one of the objectives. New station settlements are to be built along the highway, which will also connect villages in Thornia's eastern areas. A welfare program is currently being planned to hopefully entice immigration into Thornia. As part of the Thornian government's push to eliminate fears of a Thornian secession from Umia, a new provincial flag was introduced in June 2019 which is of light stripes on a white background. This was designed to share the blue striped design of the Umian national flag but with native blue flowers as the dye for blue instead of lapis lazuli. The provincial government divided the province into six regions with each serving a purpose in the development of the province. In August 2019, the Thornian government began outlining the Cattle Harbour City plan which proposes that all settlements around Little Steaker's Bay be unified under a single metropolitan office under the direct supervision of the President. Transition to empire and domination of the Holy States (November 2019 - December 2019) In November 2019 (during the server's latest hiatus), Latin became the second official language of Thornia. The official name of the territory was changed to Populusque civitatis paludum et coloniam septentrio (Latin for the Civic State of the Marshes and the northern colonies), or simply Paludumia (this was made the official name on 23 November 2019). The protectorates of The Great North and Plantation Province were absorbed into this new states. The Great North was repartitioned into 4 regions and Plantation Province was completely absorbed into a unified Thornia region. Paludumia maintained Thornia's membership in the Holy States, though it has gone to further lengths to strengthen its grip over the entire confederation by declaring its government to be the de facto authority of the confederation. This was due to a power gap left by other member states not putting forward their own candidates for the position of High Priest. In November 2019, the Paludumian government became a component of the Provisional Government of the Holy States. On 27 November, the agricultural station of Elysia was established in the Goruid district. This makes it the first non-indigenous settlement on the Goruid peninsula. On 2 December, Elysia and the indigenous settlements of Thorun and Carcea were linked by road. On 2 December, Paludumia annexed Ume City, North Ume, South Ume, and Umic Goruid as new states after the collapse of the League of Ume. Palus Urbem was made the de jure capital of the Holy States as the League of Ume's de facto leaders declared that Ume City would no longer be a capital city in any capacity. On 5 December, President Clarence replaced the federal republic with a monarchy, declaring himself Emperor. Dissolution (7 December 2019) The political entity of Paludumia-proper was formally dissolved with the restoration of the federal republic. Paludumia-proper broke up into the Despotate of Thornia, the State of the Western Forest, and the governates of Ume and Meridia. Government and politics Paludumia is ruled as a collection of kingdoms and imperial estates. The government of the constituent kingdoms and states are led by the Emperor (in his capacity as King, Lord Protector, or Lord Proprietor). The government of Paludumia had been dominated by the remnants of the South Seas Company (and its successor) since 2016. It has always been under the rule of a military junta derived from the South Seas Company militia, though a renegotiation of autonomy within the Holy States has led to the government of Paludumia become a mostly civilian one. Starting from 3 December 2019, with the influx of migrants from the Umic states, the Paludumian government started the process of establishing new ministries to aid with the sudden demand for new infrastructure, resources, and for more extensive labour management. Ministries Regions After the annexation of the League of Ume The collapse of the League of Ume on 2 December 2019 saw its leaders handover control to the Paludumian authorities, who promptly annexed the Umic states as autonomous states in their own right. The State of Thornia began the process of redrawing district borders as new migrants began arriving in the Bay of Palus. After the November Proclamation The annexation of The Great North and Plantation Province led to the government in Palus Urbem to reorganise all territories under its purview into new, larger regions. Before the November Proclamation Thornia was comprised of numerous biomes which are grouped into regions. Category:Nation Category:Holy States Category:Monarchies